


You're my heaven (Ash x Eiji)

by Yunika (Jellyen)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Happy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyen/pseuds/Yunika
Summary: Small drabble. One of their happy evenings.





	You're my heaven (Ash x Eiji)

\- Your nightmares... Did you see them again?

\- ... It's nothing

\- I'll wake you up if I notice-

\- It's okay, you don't need to

\- You know, I want to help you. If I can't fight, I want you to depend on me, at least here -

Eiji looked with that strong-willed gaze and Ash couldn't help but smile, such a funny fact: how easy small things can make him happy.

\- Pfft - and now he laughed

\- Why are you laughing? I'm serious, you know...- Eiji pouted as he had been tricked again

"Adorable"

\- Okay, sorry, sorry, I'll be as honest as you, so... listen.

\- Mhm - he nodded

\- Well, before I had dreams about my past, but now it's different.—he looked in Eiji's eyes with a worn out face— I see the people that died because of me, how I kill them and... — he touched Eiji's cheek — how I'm killing you.

\- Ash... — Eiji took Ash's hand and continued to listen

\- I know, everyone's dying because of me near them. I'm like a black hole. One time I felt the Death near me like it's playing with me and taking anyone except me. I've just decided to play this game until the very end. The last game.

\- Why it sounds like it'll end with your life? Tell me it's not? - Eiji looked with a worried face

\- ... No — Ash exhaled— I'll win my destiny. I'll survive, but if it'll take everything away from me at the end. Then I'll be a fool and my life worth nothing. Maybe the one who's evil is me...

\- Don't! Don't go there, Ash. You're a good person, a great boss and a friend, you know that and how everyone's respect you!

\- Maybe, maybe you're right.

\- I know I am.

\- Eiji.

\- Hm?

\- I don't want to lose you - he said while clenched hands

\- I'll be okay, you know that Japanese food makes your body so healthy that you can't die?

\- Pff, I can't believe that "that food" is so special

\- Talking about tofu is prohibited

They smiled and laughed, and-

\- So you're invulnerable? Let's check that - Ash smirked and started to tickle Eiji

\- Wahahahhahha noahahahstop

\- You! — Eiji tried to counterattack but it doesn't work, he tried again and found a spot that Ash couldn't help but laugh too much

\- AhahahahhahahHAHAHAHA enougHahahhaajjajaSHHAHHAH

"Never seen Ash laughing like this, I'm glad..."

Now we have the winner!

Eiji - 1, Ash - 0

\- Oh, it's so late already, I'll go take the shower.

Ash couldn't talk because of laughter and just waved his hand.

After Eiji Ash took the shower as well

\- Ash, you're fast

\- Can you see something?

\- What? - Eiji came closer

\- There's something in my eye

\- Hmm I don't see anything - he goes up on his toes to see, but then Ash's hand pulls his head closer. Eiji inhaled, taken by the surprise and Ash just kissed him without any warnings.

Eiji relaxed and just gone with a flow of feelings. He held on Ash's hand which went down to the neck. He trembled and they looked at each other.

\- You're unpredictable as always - Eiji pointed

\- You're just too naive - Ash smirked and gone to the bed

\- "Guess now I'm used to it ... huh?"

Ash moves his bed to Eiji's

\- Hm? Why are you moving our beds?

\- Try and guess

\- ... - Eiji with a serious face made a pose and - Ah I know! It's so scary to sleep alone that you need someone beside you?

\- Sometimes I don't know if you're dumb or just pretending - Ash sat down on the bed

\- Sometimes I don't know if you're naughty by nature or just a kid - Eiji smirks and comes closer

\- Let's see who's a kid - he grabbed Eiji's arm and Pulled him down on the bed.

From the top Ash looked down at his loved one, the dearest person in his life. His fluffy hair. His honest deep eyes, his every expression and every move...

\- I love you... - Ash said but his voice sounded so sad, some time ago he claimed to myself that he'll never fall in love, so he won't lose a precious one, won't experience that ever again.

Eiji touched Ash's cheek and embraced him

\- Ash, don't be so sad. It's okay. It's okay because... I love you too - he said it with his whole heart, he wanted to express how much he adores him.

\- You're mine, right?

\- Yes, as you're mine.

\- Sounds nice.

\- Mhm - he touched his hair and kissed him

"Living alone was like hell, but you... "

"You're my heaven."


End file.
